Death Among Us/Dialogues
Chief Bennett: Welcome to Rhinewood Police Department, ! Chief Bennett: I'm Alexander Bennett, Chief of Rhinewood PD. It's great to have you here. Chief Bennett: Oh, I forgot to introduce you to your partner, Aileen Bunker. Chief Bennett: Aileen! Get over here this instant! Your new partner is here! Aileen: You must be , I'm Aileen Bunker, Junior Detective. Aileen: I bet your skills aren't good as mine, though. Chief Bennett: Quiet! Now, officers. A witness has reported a murder at the Amore Cafe. I need you there IMMEDIATELY! Aileen: Yes sir! Chapter 1 Investigate Amore Cafe Aileen: You found the victim's body! Let's send it to Fernando for autopsy. Aileen: What about this note you found? Think you can dust out the message? Aileen: ...Strange, our witness should be h- May: I'm here! I was the one who made the call! Aileen: What?! You're our witness? May: Yes! I know who the victim is! See what May wants to tell you Aileen: You say you know the victim, who is she? May: She's Linda Hyde! Rhinewood Reporter! Aileen: Linda Hyde? She looks clearly different. May: That's because she cut her hair 2 weeks ago, silly! Aileen: She cut her hair?! No wonder she looks different! Aileen: We need to investigate this matter more, Ms. Hill, we'll get in touch with you soon. Examine Note Aileen: That note clearly stated 'Enjoy your last breath!" Aileen: But who wrote it? Let's send this to Eve! Autopsy Victim's Body Fernando: You must be . I'm Dr. Gomez, but call me Fernando. Fernando: Your victim was clearly slashed in the throat, but we don't know what the murder weapon is. Aileen: You can give us some information, right? Fernando: Ah, that. I can already tell you your killer is left-handed! Aileen: Great work! We'll add this to our file, I mean I'll add this to my file. Analyse Note Eve: You're ? Oh my goodness! It's so nice to meet you! Aileen: Yeah, yeah, everyone knows. Tell us who wrote that death threat, will you? Eve: Hmm, from what I can see, this threat was written by a certain Tyler Hyde. Aileen: Tyler Hyde? Is he related to our victim somehow? You're right, we have to speak to this Tyler. Ask Tyler about the death threat Aileen: Mr. Hyde, are you related to Linda Hyde? Tyler: Ye-Yes, I'm her older brother. Tyler: It's devastating to hear that she died. Aileen: Uh huh, would you care to tell us about this death threat you sent to the victim? Tyler: Erm... Ahh... Something was going on with my mind, you see. Aileen: Uh huh, let me ask you this, are you a righty or a lefty? Tyler: I'm left-handed, but what's that gotta do with my sister's murder? Aileen: Don't worry about that, Tyler. We'll catch her killer soon. Aileen: Maybe we should have a look at the cafe again, there could be more clues. Investigate Cafe Counter Aileen: What did you find? Aileen: A photo album? Really? Aileen: The text is faded, maybe use your so-called "skills" to do this? I bet you can't beat me in 10 seconds. Examine Photo Album Aileen: H-How did you do that so fast?! Aileen: I guess I did find a worthy partner after all. Aileen: Hey, the text on the album says Linda and Aurelia's greatest moments. Aileen: Maybe we should have a talk with this Aurelia, let's go, ! Interrogate Aurelia about her relationship with the victim Aurelia: Yes, I'm Linda's best friend, but why am I here? Aileen: Look, Linda's been murdered. Aurelia: What? Linda... murdered?! Aurelia: No, I don't believe you! Aurelia: I'm finding Linda no matter what happens, jerks! Aileen: You know, I think Aurelia's kind of crazy, but let's not worry about that. Aileen: But we still have to find the murder weapon, and it's going to take AGES to do so! Donovan: Aileen! I've got information about two of our suspects! Aileen: Donovan?! Chapter 2 Aileen: What is this information you have, Donovan? Donovan: Well, I know that Aurelia is dual-handed and May is right-handed. Donovan: Why not add that to their files so you're a step closer to catching Linda's killer? Aileen: You're right! , let's add this into their files! Donovan: That's not all! I found some clues in Linda and Tyler's office, but it's better if you go investigate yourself. Aileen: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Investigate Linda and Tyler's Office Aileen: Did you find anything, ? Aileen: A box? Aileen: You're right, we better send this to Eve, she'll know about this. Analyse Box Eve: Well, well, well. It seems like your victim's killer left some gooood clues. Eve: I caught traces of blonde hair and fibre from checkered clothes. Eve: Both of these were your killer's. , you've got a blond killer... Eve: ...wearing checkered clothes! Aileen: Great! Thanks Eve! Aileen: Alright, , let's add this into our file. Aileen: Hey, did you catch a glimpse of a handle near a shelf? Aileen: We better have a look around... again. Investigate Tyler's Shelf Aileen: Not much to find here, what about you? Aileen: Uhh... What is that? A... knife? Aileen: And it's covered in blood! Could that be our murder weapon? I'm not sure. Aileen: Let's send this to Eve, she'll know about this! Analyse Knife Eve: I found traces of blood and gum on the knife. Eve:The blood was your victim's, which means this is your murder weapon! Aileen: What about the other clue? Eve: The gum is your killer's, duh. Eve: Guys, you've got a gum-chewing killer! Aileen: Great! That's popping into our file! Aileen: Hm... Donovan should be here by now. Aileen: He said he had more information. Donovan: I'm here! Sorry I'm late! Aileen: Now what? Donovan: Well... Chapter 3 Donovan: I came here to say that there's a man named Ronald Dion living in some alley. Donovan: I talked to him and he stated that he knew Tyler, he also stated that Tyler chews gum. Donovan: And the hobo's left handed! Donovan: I had him put pen to paper since he's mute... Aileen: Well, that's another suspect on the list, too bad Donovan talked to him before us, though. Aileen: Anyways, , let's put this into our file! Aileen: Alright, let's have a look at that alley! Investigate Alley Aileen: Sorry, Mr. Dion, but and I have to investigate your area, would that be fine with you? Ronald Dion: ... Aileen: I'm guessing that's a yes? Ronald Dion: ... Aileen: Alright, let's do this, ! Aileen: What did you find here? Aileen: What. Is. That? Aileen: Oh no, don't tell me this is a set of dental tools. We better send this to Eve though. Analyse Dental Tools Eve: Come on, do I have to analyse everything for you? Eve: Anyway, these tools belong to a certain Rex Underwood. Eve: I also got some skin cells, and it looks horrid. I'll tell you after you talk to Dr. Underwood. Aileen: Alright, , let's talk to this Rex Underwood! Ask Rex Underwood what his dental tools were doing in the Alley Aileen: Dr. Underwood, and I found your dental tools in the alley where an old man lives. Rex Underwood: Oh, I've been looking for those for ages! Aileen: Wait, before you take them, we want to know what they were doing there. Rex Underwood: Oh, erm... Aileen: Actually, never mind. Rex Underwood: Wait! I still need Aurelia to come for her dental implants, she hasn't been here since Linda's murder. Rex Underwood: Now Tyler always comes for teeth checking instead of her. Aileen: On it, Dr. Underwood! Talk to Aurelia and console her Aurelia: What do you want NOW?! Aileen: Aurelia, Dr. Underwood needs you at his office, you haven't been there for your dental implants since Linda's murder. Aurelia: I said Linda is NOT dead! Aileen: Look, I know this is unbelievable, but you have to move on, Aurelia. Aileen: You can't stay in the past forever. Aurelia: Y-You're right, maybe I should move on. Aurelia: And maybe I should go for my dental implants now. Aurelia: And after that I'm gonna chew my darned gum. Aileen: We'll get in touch with you soon, I guess. Aileen: Eve, you said you had the last cl- Aileen: What is May doing here? May: Oh, about that, I have information on Dr. Underwood. May: I always see him chewing gum whenever he visits the Amore Cafe. Aileen: Great! We'll add this into our file! Eve: You're just in time, guys. As it turns out, the skin cells belong to your killer, which means... Eve: Your killer has a bruise! Aileen: Alright! Let's add this into our file, Aileen: Looks like our Killer will be spending tons of years in jail! Aileen: Let's take care of Linda's killer, now! Arrest Killer Aileen: Tyler?! You killed your own sister?! Tyler: How can you accuse me of such a thing? Tyler: I would never murder my own sister, you got the wrong person! Aileen: Oh yeah?! What about your hair and clothing fibres found on a box? Tyler: That's a coincidence! I would never- Aileen: And the gum we found on the knife you used to kill Linda? Aileen: And even worse, your skin cells revealed that you have a bruise! Tyler: Oh, you got me, . Tyler: Linda ruined my life by making me film her scenes while walking all day and all night! Tyler: One day I decided to get my revenge by KILLING HER! Aileen: Murder is never a way for revenge, Tyler Hyde, you are now under arrest for the first-degree murder of Linda Hyde! Judge Lee: You might be wondering why I'm here instead of your usual judge. Judge Lee: He's on vacation for a week, so I'm taking his place. Judge Lee: Other than that, Tyler Hyde, you stand accused for the murder of your sister, Linda Hyde. Judge Lee: But really, why did you do that? Tyler: Linda ruined my peaceful life! She made me walk and film her all day and all night! Tyler: That's when I wanted revenge! I wanted to KILL HER! Judge Lee: Well, Mr. Hyde. Murder is never a way for revenge, like Detective Bunker said, and I quote. Judge Lee: Very well, this court sentences Tyler Hyde to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole for the murder of Linda Hyde! Court is adjourned! Aileen: Well, first day on the job and you're already a true natural. Aileen: Now that I think about it, Aileen needed us to find something. Aileen: Back to the station it is, . Additional Investigation Check up on Aurelia Aurelia: Thank goodness you're here! Aileen: What's the matter, Aurelia? Aurelia: I.. I lost my pendant which contains a photo of me and Linda! Aurelia: I last had it near a hobo's cardboard box! Aileen: Don't worry, we'll find your pendant for you, Aurelia. Investigate Cardboard Box Aileen: This must be the pendant Aurelia was looking for! Aileen: Hmm, that's weird. A familiar face is there, but who? Aileen: You're right, , let's check this picture and see who it belongs to! Examine Pendant Aileen: That really is Aurelia's pendant! But she looked so different back then! Aileen: I guess we're going to have to give her pendant back to Aurelia, she'll be so happy to see this! Return the Pendant to Aurelia Aileen: Aurelia, and I have found your pendant, try to be more careful next time, okay? Aurelia: Oh. thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you! Aurelia: Here, , you can have this, I don't need it anymore! Chief Bennett: Well done, officers! Chief Bennett: Oh, and by the way, someone's here to see you, says her name is Kaylee Rivers. Kaylee Rivers: ! Aileen! Aileen: Kaylee? What are you doing here? Kaylee Rivers: Look, there's no time. Kaylee Rivers: Two of you, meet me at the Docks in a few hours time! Aileen: Alright, alright, no need to be in a rush. Aileen: Gee, , I wonder what she needs us for, do you?